


JPS Tales

by ElDeprevado



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, F/M, Father Figures, M/M, Partial Nudity, Secret Crush, Sexual Humor, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDeprevado/pseuds/ElDeprevado
Summary: In an alternate universe where a strange genetic disease effects a portion of the populations healthy fit males, by causing there asses to grow permanently and leak a natural lubricant. These are their stories!





	JPS Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JPS Bubba](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501457) by Scwalkerxxx. 



> This another sort of sequel to another of Scwalkerxxx's stories, this time with Bubba. Thank you again Scwalkerxxx for the permission and feedback! Feel free to check his stories out!

The sound of satisfied men sighing, clothes rustling, and zippers being pulled up; filled the now musky with scent of jock buttsex, man-cave. Mostly all the men were making their way out of the basement and towards the school for the game. Grunting their goodbyes to their host as they mosied up on the stairs. “See you at the game” repeated by most as they left. Leaving two men and one jock as the last occupiers of the basement, that being Mr.Roberts as he “finished” with Bubba or rather inside Bubba, and the owner of the house Mr. Ray Carlyle. 

“Whew… Dog damn!” Mr. Roberts exclaimed pulling out Bubbas tight jock pussy with a wet pop. Then took a second to admire his work by parting the two big jiggly, but muscular pale globes to reveal a pretty pink hole as it gasped for air. Somehow not leaking any of the various loads of cum deposited in the past hour, despite the hole not too long had been pouring copious amounts jock pussy grease before getting it’s dose of “medication”. 

“Im'a be heading out now, thanks for the invite Ray and of course you for the fuck, boy!” Roberts exclaimed by making the cheeks jiggle with a slap.

Bubba replied with a “Your welcome!” despite sporting a confused look on his face. Probably wondering why Roberts had thanked Bubba for the medication. 

“Already? I thought I only saw you go one round with big Bubba here” Ray responded confused.

Roberts turned with raised brows “Yeah I did, but I gotta save a load for my own boy in the locker room, my son wasn’t leaking as bad as Bubba today but gotta make sure just in case, so it doesn’t ruin his play! “

Ray responded with a nod as the other man pulled his pants back up and zipped up. Trying to avoid looking at the man to avoid a jab that immediately came anyways.

“But what were you doing paying close attention to my loads Ray, don’t tell me you’re turning into a fairy and want some of this!” Roberts mocked and groped his own crotch indecently ,sticking his tongue out mockingly. 

Not a beat later Ray replied with his own banter “Ya wish I wish queer then maybe you’d have to someone to warm your bed besides those poor women you chase after to replace your runaway old lady!” 

“Ouch!” Roberts gripped his heart feigning hurt. “I’ll remember that, but right now I gotta go make sure my son doesn’t leak jock juice all over the field!” Laughing as he bounded up the stairs to leave. 

Shaking his head in amusement Ray scanned his eyes across the room to survey the damage. Not as bad as he thought it would end up he thought momentarily before landing his eyes on the nice piece of ass the party had gathered for, still bent over the arm of the man couch, ass up. Bubba was caught wide eyed staring at the screen still paused on the porn actress tits in your face. Ray cleared his throat to get the jocks attention only for Bubba to jump in surprise. Whipping his eyes around avoiding the screen and Rays eyes, failing miserably to act incredulously. Ray only laughed.

“Hey boy don’t be spooked you did nothing wrong!” Ray said

Bubba responded bashfully and scratching in between his wet butt cheeks. “Sorry sir, it’s my first time seeing a naked lady...”

“No need to apologize, otherwise you wouldn’t be a man! I find it hard to believe a young stud like yourself and athlete, have never seen a good pair of tits! I thought some cheerleader would have shown you her pair by now.” Ray teased. Thinking to himself at your age he’d definitely seen more than one pair. 

“No sir. My grandma says there are only three reasons to see a naked lady. You showered with your family when you were little, you accidentally walk in on them or you married a lady!” Bubba said innocently but confidently.

Ray could only stare shocked for a beat before gathering his wits. To tell the truth he wasn’t so surprised, Bubba has always come across as old fashion and innocent. Ray knew that Bubba saw him as a sort of role model and so Ray kept that he had seen his fair share of naked ladies outside of the scenarios bubba described, llest Bubba think less of him. No idea how the jock had the will to ignore his teenage libido but he supposed dealing with the JPS disease helped the teen deal with thoughts of sex that probably plagued his mind. Even enough to not look at porn.

Coming back to reality he noticed that Bubba was still displayed bent over the couch tiny Jean shorts around his thighs. More like jean thong he thought. “Let’s pull these pants up and I’ll make you a snack before the game, we have the time.”

“I don’t wanna bother you or delay you, sir.” Bubba meekly replied as Ray finished zipping him up. Cupping Bubba's cheeks or at least attempting to cup each huge butt cheek that spilled out of his hand.

“Nonsense boy! Game doesn’t start for another hour besides it’s only five minutes here. My daughter usually comes home for her snack around this time too so it’s like two birds with one stone!” Ray finished leaving no room for argument. 

“Claire’s coming?” Bubba asked slightly animated and then feigning nonchalant “Cool. I guess that snack sounds fine sir.” 

Ray smirked to himself as if Bubba couldn’t be more obvious. Well apparently he wasn’t and was only obvious to Ray considering his daughter hadn’t caught on to Bubba's little crush yet. Ray figured that’s why Bubba was always quick to jump at the chance to get his medication at the Carlyle house compared to any other of the dads. 

“Alright follow me, I’m sure Claire will be happy to see you too.” Ray teased.

Bubba only stuttered after Ray before following him up the stairs only for Ray to let Bubba pass so Ray could get a view of Bubbas bouncing ass as Bubba jogged up the stairs. Ray stopping to think that although the boy thought he was wearing pants it appeared more like a thong made of jean to Ray. If he didn’t know Bubba was rather simple minded and more of a football fan, he would assume a certain famous soccer players shorts style inspired Bubba. So Bubba must wear the shorts for another reason. Making their way into the kitchen Ray noticed Bubba reaching back to scratch between his cheeks again. 

Ray curiously asked Bubba “You still got that jock itch boy? I thought we’d drowned it in enough baby batter to satisfy you for a week!” 

“Just a tiny bit sir, it’s extra bad today... guess I needed something extra” Bubba responded.

Ray came to realize that along with Roberts, that he had also only given Bubba one load.  
“No worries boy. How about you bend down and hand me the red pan in the bottom drawer and I’ll make sure I get you that extra!” he finished smirking.

Bubba gave Ray a curt nod then bent over to retrieve the pan. While Ray took a second to admire the view before pulling down his zipper and freeing his overly impressive cock, not seeing the need to completely undress. Then reaching down with his hand,moving the jean string between Bubbas fat cheeks and slipping a finger up Bubbas slick chute. Eliciting a moan from the teen jock. 

“How about I fix that lingering itch of yours before the big game tonight?” Ray teased before pulling out his finger, placing the large head of his cock on Bubbas pink button hole, and sliding all the way with a wet ‘schwlorp’. Pulling an even longer and lewder moan out of Bubba. Ray settled into a quick pace of wet pounding against Bubbas tunnel still filled with the other men’s loads. Suddenly the back porch opened as Claire, Rays daughter burst in. 

Giving Ray a quick “Hey dad” before sprinting off into the house in a hurry seemingly not noticing Bubba obscured by the kitchen island. Vanishing before Ray could greet her back. 

Bubba froze like any guy would...confronted by his crush. Standing up with the pan in hand, Rays dick still buried inside him.

“Oh that’s right! The snack !” Ray said noticing the pan “Here. Let’s multi task I’ll continue giving you your treatment while you hand me stuff so I can feed you!” Ray finished, beginning to guide Bubba around the kitchen all the while continuing to pump into his bouncing cheeks. Grabbing the things needed to prepare the snack. Then reaching the fridge letting Bubba open the door and rummage around for what Ray said they needed. Only for Claire to suddenly appear again. 

“Oh! Hey Bubba didn’t know you were here, thought you already left for the game.” She said surprised to see him but smiling warmly. 

Bubba could only stammer out a meek hey. While she continued to smile warmly. 

“Could you do me a favor and pass me the zip-lock bag in there? Gotta get going my friends are hounding me to get there.” She asked kindly. 

Bubba handed her the bag making accidental hand contact and pulling back quickly stammering again.  
She only smiled brighter. 

“OK I gotta go ! Bye!” She said giving Bubba a friendly wave. “And in case I don’t see you before the game, good luck out there!” She said before finally disappearing out the door. 

Bubba stuttered out a thanks a good bye. Along with Ray “See you later pumpkin!”

Claire stopped to raise an eyebrow before heading out the door just realizing her dad was still in the kitchen before shaking her head and leaving. 

Now that they were alone again and the snack was on the stove. Ray could go back to thrusting with gusto and giving Bubba his “itch cream”. The interruption had helped him hold off longer but he had to be quick now otherwise they’d be late to the game. So with a quick pace he unloaded into Bubba, popped out, zipped up and finished making the snack. Not long after, Bubba sat enjoying his satisfied ass and stomach. 

“Just so you know ,you have my blessing if you decide to man up and ask my daughter out. “ Ray nonchalantly blurted out much to Bubbas shock. 

Bubba nearly choked on the last swallow of his food “What?! Sir - I” he could only stutter about how Ray had misunderstood and although she was pretty he would never pursue his daughter etc. 

“Yeah, yeah come on let’s get going boy “ he winked and guided Bubba out with his hand still enjoying the presence of Bubbas ass. Ray casually ran his fingers up and down the jean thonged ass, while they walked Bubba continued to trip over his own words trying and failing to convince Ray out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter set in these tales. I hope to be able to write more stories of different JPS guys. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but feel free to comment and click the kudos if you liked this story!


End file.
